The Ending
by Thalia-wong
Summary: [COMPLETED]What happens when APTX-4869's antidote is made? Update: Chapter 10 added with Shinichi's death.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

****

Thalia_wong: Hello everyone. This is my first try at writing a fan fic. Please enjoy my little contribution.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Detective Conan. All of them belong to Aoyama Gosho.

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 1 : The plan)~*~*~*~*~*

~ Professor Agasa's house 

Conan was at Agasa's house, checking on the development of Ai's work. Ai had made a lot of progress on APTX-4869 during the last few weeks and it seemed that the antidote was going to be make anytime soon. Ai walked in, clutching something in her hand and whispered something to him. 

" You have made the antidote?" Conan exclaimed loudly, excited at being able to be turn back.

" Yes, and it would be permanent. I'm sure of the effects." said Ai smugly, holding up a small blue and yellow capsule. 

" Give it to me then." smiled Conan, his hand open wide. 

" Wait. I got a plan, Edogawa. To change you back and destroy the black organization at the same time. But I only got the outline..."

~ Mouri Detective Agency 

" Shinichi, you are coming back this Saturday?" said Ran happily, glad that he was finally coming back. Tears of happiness appeared in her bluish purple eyes. " Yes, if there are no cases coming up." Conan was at the other side of the line, using the voice changer. " Okay, see you then." Ran hung up, whistling a tune.

" Father, Shinichi is coming back!!!!" said Ran loudly as she cleared her father's table which was piled with empty beers cans, sake bottles, old newspapers and cigarette butts. 

" Huh? ...ZZZZ" Kogoro Mouri lifted his head up for a second and went back to sleep again.

" What should I do? A welcome party? Yes!" Ran mumbled to herself, tying up the bulging black trash bag. 

Conan walked in, smiling brightly at her. 

" Ran-neechan, why are you blushing?" He teased, even though he could guess the reason. 

" Erm…nothing. Come on, let's go to the supermarket. I forgotten today's dinner." Ran dumped the trash bag on the floor and grabbed Conan's hand and ran. 

Ai watched from a nearby alley, watching them with a heartbroken look.

~ Beika Supermarket

" Flour, sugar, eggs… any more to buy, Conan?" Ran asked, turning back to him, stopping the shopping cart. " You forgot the lemons." Conan answered her. " Oh! You wait here while I get it." She left the cart there and walked off to the fruits section.

He felt a piecing stare, icily and definitely hostile. 

" Who was that?" Conan turned to look at one of aisles. 

He thought someone was watching him. Possibly a member of the organisation.

" Must be a figment of my imagination." He reassured himself after checking the baker's needs section.

" Vermouth, Rotten Apple's protagonist has been found."

~ Mouri Detective Agency

" Shinichi…."Ran looked at Conan when they reached home. " Is he the same person as Conan? But it can't be, right? How could he shrink and grow at the same time?" She shook her head at the impossible thing, making a mental note to ask him about this little relative when they meet on Saturday.

" Ran-neechan, I need to go Professor Agasa's house. See you later!" Conan said and ran off quickly, taking the stairs two steps at a time.

" Remember to come back for dinner!" yelled Ran, staring after his retreating shadow.

~ Professor Agasa's house

" Professor, what do you think of our plan?" Conan asked when he had finalized the plans with Ai. " It is too risky. You should seek help." The old man felt unease at his and Ai's plan." I did. Heji is coming tomorrow and my parents are coming from America to assist in the capture of the members."

Sipping tea, Ai typed something rapidly on the computer. " I need something for me to distract Gin and Vodka." " You must be quick, or else you will be captured again." Conan was concern.

She wanted to destroy them personally for a reason she would not say.

" Don't probe. I know you know my reasons, detective." 

" I has something for you, Ai." Professor showed her a pair of red and white shoes like Conan's. 

"What is it for?" " To help you escape," replied Professor, lowering his voice and stating the uses quickly. "Are you sure it's in working conditions?" Conan stared, questioning at Professor Agasa. " Yes, I am very sure." he said annoyingly. 

" Ai?" Conan asked when Agasa left the room to get more coffee.

"... " Ai choose to keep quiet and stared at the computer screen where millions of figures were rushing by. 

" Don't you want to be yourself again?" " No." Ai replied simply." Why?" 

" Even if the organization is destroyed, the remaining members will seek for revenge. I will be the first target. It's better for me to remain this way, an elementary school kid. " Ai replied, fingering her hair. 

"…" Conan went into deep thought.

" Don't be like that, at least you will be Shinichi Kudo, the famous high school detective again." Ai patted Conan's shoulder and left the room. 

" Ai…" 

~ Mouri Detective Agency

Sitting down on the comfy sofa, she searched through the photo album and took out a photograph which was yellowed with age. 

" If Conan is Shinichi, " Ran looked at the photograph of a younger Shinichi and Ran. " They looked so alike. Shinichi's mother denied when she saw Conan. But she could pretend Conan is not Shinichi. But Shinichi appeared at the same time as Conan last time. But Conan was not himself and Ai fell sick at the same time…" 

" I'm home, onesan," Conan announced when he reached home." What's that in your hand?" He queried. 

" Nothing. It's just a book." Ran lied, slipping the photogarph back into the album quickly and hid it behind the cushions.

" I will be in my room doing homework if you need me." Conan left. 

Ran stared after him for a while. Shaking her head, she went into the kitchen and got her apron to make dinner. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Thalia_wong: Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth really hurts

****

Thalia_wong: Here is the second chapter, enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Detective Conan.

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 2: The Truth really hurts )~*~*~*~*~*

~ Next day morning, Mouri Detective Agency

The doorbell rang, broking the golden silence of morning. 

" I'll get it!" Ran said, rushing to the door.

" Good morning, Miss Mouri." Yukiko, once again disguised as Conan's mother, Fumiyo Edogawa, greeted her when the door opened. " Good morning, Mrs Edogawa. Why are you here so early in the morning?" Ran was very surprised at seeing her. 

" I am here to take back my son, Conan. Haven't he told you?" " Ah, he didn't. Please come in while I go and wake him." Ran invited her in and walked to his room .

" Good morning, Ran-neechan" Conan said as cheerfully as he could, a big smile plastered on his face. 

" Why didn't you tell me that you are leaving?" Ran confronted him angrily, hands balled into fists. 

" I didn't want you to get upset, onesan. " _ And I must leave you, for I do not want to implicate you as well._

" But still, you must tell me first! At least give me enough time to give you a farewell present or something." Ran was upset. She thought he would stay for as long as she needed him to.

" Well, I could come over as often as you like." " You sure? Then, could you give me your address, Conan? So that I can also visit you? " " Sure, wait." Without thinking, Conan scribbled down something on paper and gave it to her.

" Thank you so much for taking care of my son. Sometimes he can be a real handful." " Mum…" Conan growled. Yukiko winked at him and smoothed his hair lovingly. 

" Oh, he's more help than trouble." Ran jumped to his defence immediately. " Conan has even helped Father to solve some cases, right?" 

" Yeah, remember that …" He started to interrupt." That's enough for now, Conan. We got a plane to catch. Goodbye, Miss Mouri." After she finished, she turned to go. 

" Goodbye, Ran-neechan. See you. Take care." Conan bade her farewell before running down the stairs. " Bye, Conan." With her back to the door, she studied the piece of paper in her hand. 

" America? This looks familiar. Isn't it… Shinichi's parents' address?" Ran was shocked. 

" Conan, you ARE Shinichi, aren't you? Why, you baka, why did you lie? Why did you leave?" Tears began to flow. " That means, Mrs Edogawa is his real mother after all! What about Professor Agasa? Heji called Conan Kudo sometimes…" Revelation shown on her tear-stained face. " They are in it together… I want to know the truth." Turning into the toilet, she washed her face and went straight to Professor Agasa's house. 

~ Professor Agasa's house

__

Shinichi, why did you lie to me? Why? I hate you for this. Ran thought angrily, tears threatening to fall once more, and rang the bell. 

" Ran, why are you doing here?" Professor Agasa showed his face. 

Ran pushed past him and asked. " Where is Shinichi hiding? Tell me." She held a fist up in threat. 

" He's not here. Believe me, you won't find him here." Professor pretended to be brave but inside, he was frightened to death for Ran's fists usually send people into hospital. 

" Ran-neechan." Ai appeared, holding up a black cassette tape. " Shinichi-nisan left this for you." 

Ran put down her hand and took the black tape. She put the tape in with trembling hands and pushed the play button.

**__**

" **Ran, I think you already guessed who I am." **Conan's voice, Ran thought, _of course_. 

**__**

" **Yes, I am Shinichi. But _believe me, I have reasons for my lies_**.**"** _Shinichi, I will never believe you again. Never. _A crystal like tear spilled on the cassette player.****

" Soon, I promise, I will tell you everything. But not now. If not, you will be in danger and I do not want anything to happen to you." Why promise when you can't keep it? 

****

" Please take care of yourself. I will see you on Saturday." 

The tape ended and Ai took it out. She proceeded into the kitchen to burn it. 

" Why? Tell me. I want to know." Ran felt cheated by Shinichi. She had trusted him so much, yet he had to do it. What reason has he got to keep her in the dark like this? 

" He will tell you himself, personally. That was what he promised." Agasa said, relieved that Ran did not beat him up. 

" I…do not want to hear his lies again." 

" Haven't your childhood until now friendship put some trust in him, Ran-neechan? At least, this last time, believe in him." The reddish brown haired girl reappeared, this time carrying coffee. 

" Really? I should?" Ran was feeling pain, an excruciating pain she had never felt before and confusion. She sat down, cradling her head, trying to relieve the pain. " Drink some coffee, it may soothe some of your pain." A mug of coffee was pressed into her cold hands. 

__

Why is she so insensitive to Kudo's feelings? Even though he lied to her, he tried all ways to make her happy. Can' t she even appreciate his feelings? Ai thought bitterly as she handed her coffee. She went back to the kitchen. Conan was there, his face sadden. Ai revealed no surprise. ****

" Ran, believe one more time in me. I only need one more chance." Conan said quietly, apparently sadden by Ran's reactions.

" Don't be such a baka, Edogawa. I think Ran was hoping, in a small fraction, that you would appear and tell the truth." Ai replied loudly. 

" Be quiet! You want her to hear us?" He covered her mouth quickly. 

" Well…you better be mental prepared on Saturday. She is very aggravated now. Did you saw what she nearly did to Agasa? If she doesn't do anything to you on Saturday, I will be very amazed, Kudo." She took his hand off and smirked at his face, which was full of horror at what was going to happen to him. 

__

Don't you feel anything for me? She asked silently. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thalia_wong: Please review!!!!!! Thank you very much!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Ai's nightmare

****

Thalia_wong: Hi, I'm back with the third chapter. Thanks to KudoEdogawa, Always-a-kiwi, Meitantei Lili and Eidolon Mirage who reviewed. 

*crash*

****

Ran: Is Shinichi here?

****

Me: No, but you have to pay for that broken door.

****

Ran: Oh, sorry for that. I send you a cheque later. *look around* Tell me when you see him. Bye! 

****

Me: Shinichi, get out right now!

****

Shinichi: * looks from hiding place* She's gone? * stares at the broken door* Ah, sorry for that. I will try and tell her not to do so much damage.

Me: GET OUT RIGHT NOW!!!! 

Shinichi: *slip away by the back door as things are thrown at him*

*crash* *bang* *Ouch!!!* *How dare you!*

****

Me: I think he's going to be very busy. Well, here the disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Detective Conan.

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 3: Ai's nightmare )~*~*~*~*~* 

" NO!!!!" Ai screamed, waking up from her nightmare in cold sweat. Night has fallen and Ran finally went home. She had dreamed that Gin had found his way Agasa's house and killed her and her foster family. 

" So much for your plan, Sherry." Gin laughed coldly before leaving them to die in pools of crimson blood.

__

He couldn't be here. He thought I had left this town the other time. Ai tried to reassure herself. 

" Are you all right, Ai?" Agasa asked sleepily, having awaken by her scream. " Yes, please go back to sleep." Ai told him, pulling off her blue blanket. It was rather warm and she did not need it to add on to the heat. 

Agasa mumbled something about barium and continued his snoring. She got up and went to the kitchen. With shaking hands, she poured herself a glass of ice water. Ai sat down and took a long drink of the water. Trying to distract herself, she cast her thoughts on other things. 

APTX-4869. Ai smiled. It was her biggest achievement but her biggest regret. She has not mean it to kill people. But she tried to redeem the wrong by trying her hardest at making the antidote and succeeded after many tries. 

Essence of the Chinese strong wine was the main core of the antidote. She then added other chemicals to stabilise and stop the cells from destroying themselves again. Thus, once taken, one will not turn back into a child and grow as normal people. However, the body will be weakened after going through such tremendous changes.

Ai's mind unwillingly wandered back to her nightmares. She has been having them ever since the plan was hatched. Gin always appeared in his usual black coat and took out his gun. Always the same. But this time, her only family and friends were also killed. Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Agasa, one after another. Most importantly, Kudo too. Maybe she should really leave to stop implicating them.

Ai was confused and torn. She promised him that she would not leave or escape but the risk that the plan might backfire was great. "I am so lost." She whispered to the silence, supporting her spinning head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Thalia_wong: I know it's a short chapter. The next chapter will be up around a month later. Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession of Ayumi

****

Thalia: This is the longest chapter I done yet. I didn't know thinking about ideas to get sleeping can result so much. I thought of making it longer, then… Chapter 5 would be up soon. Thanks to Tian and Lynn who reviewed. 

Disclaimer: All the characters except Miss Sano and Jia Wei do not belong to me!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~ ( Chapter 4: The Confession of Ayumi)~*~*~*~*~*

~ Classroom 1B, Tetian Elementary School

Miss Sano rapped the black board for attention and beckoned Conan to the front. 

" Class, One of our classmates is leaving. He is none other than Conan Edogawa. Today will be his last day in school ." 

Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko stopped talking between themselves and turned to face the teacher, shocked at the news.

" He will be emigrating to America. Conan, could you say goodbye to your classmates?" Miss Sano requested. Conan smiled at them before speaking.

" Dear friends, it's been a pleasure meeting and knowing you all. I feel sad for leaving but I have no choice. Remember all the adventures and memories we had?" He directed this purposely at the Detective Boys, who stared back at him blankly. " I will always treasure them all my life. I will miss you all. Goodbye. " 

Conan gave a short bow, and tried to keep his tears in check. He didn't know he would get so emotional when saying farewell to this group of children. He walked quickly back to his seat and sat down. 

" Conan," Ayumi whispered hurriedly, " Meet me in the park after school."

" Why?" Conan asked, forgetting to lower his voice.

" Mr Edogawa, if you have anything to share, please share it after the lessons. Please pay attention now."

" Yes, Miss Sano." 

" Will you come back?" demanded Genta when the lessons were over and the bell rang. " Yeah, will you be back to kick soccer with us again?" asked Jia Wei quietly, a Chinese exchange student and a member of the class soccer team. 

" I don't know. " Conan replied, struggling out of Genta's grip on his arm. 

" By the way, I got to go. I meeting someone. Bye! Good luck to you all!" Conan yelled as he ran away. 

Jia Wei shrugged his shoulders and walked away to play with his other friends. Conan was a great player and the team's captain. With him, they won every match. It was a great loss to the team.

Ayumi looked around. Thinking that nobody would noticed her, she began to run. 

" Caught you, Ayumi!" 

__

Genta! How am I going to meet Conan with him there? 

" Where are you going, Miss?" Mitsuhiko interrogated, with Genta cornering her. "Ah…Home. You see, I …" Ayumi tried to think of a excuse. _Think hard! Homework? But we haven't got any. What else…_

Suddenly, Ai came up to them, handing them each a pile of books. She smiled sweetly at Mitsuhiko who blushed a deep scarlet. Genta staggered under the weight of the books. 

" Are you having a fever, Mitsuhiko? You look red." Genta asked curiously.

" It's nothing. I just feeling hot. That's all. By the way, what are all these books for?" Mitsuhiko tried to divert his attention. 

Meanwhile, with the boys' backs towards her, Ayumi slipped away as quietly as she could. 

I sure I saw Ai winking at me just now! 

" That would be your homework, Genta, Mitsuhiko. Enjoy." She waved her hand at them and returned to her seat.

__

Why would Ayumi ask Shinichi out? 

Seeing the boys dashing out of the classroom, she sighed, grabbed her bag and followed them as well. 

Boys are so rash, I better go and make sure they don't cause 

trouble. 

~ Beika Central Park

" Ayumi, where are you?" Conan called as soon as he reached the park. Ayumi had not told him exactly where in the park to meet her.

The park was quiet with only a old lady walking her poodle. Since it was summer, it was unbearably hot. Glancing at the sun overhead, Conan decided to wait in the pavilion nearest to the possible entrance that Ayumi might take and played with his football. He was unaware of two boys hiding in the trees behind the red pavilion. 

" Conan!" Ayumi panted, having ran all the way there. " Sorry…for being…late…I was held…up by…Genta and Mitsuhiko." explained Ayumi, sitting down.

" Catch your breath first. I also just reached here." Conan said kindly. He continued playing his ball, the ball moving from his feet, to his head and shoulders.

" What Conan doing here with Ayumi?" Mitsuhiko asked Genta who was staring intensely at Ayumi.

" I don't know! If Conan do anything funny to her, I…" Genta made a violent neck breaking gesture angrily.

" Look! Ayumi is saying something…" 

__

What am I doing? Confessing my love to him? What if he likes another girl? But this is my last chance… after tomorrow, he will be in America and I won't get to see him ever again…

With that, Ayumi gathered her courage and decided to tell him. 

" Conan, do you know something?" Ayumi tried to keep herself calm and her voice steady.

" Yes?"

__

This is it.

Ayumi breathed in deeply.

" I like you, Conan."

The soccer ball dropped to the ground and bounced away. 

" I like you ever since the first day you have stepped into my class."

" WHAT???!!!!" Genta was furious. All his care and concern for Ayumi was in vain. Now all he want to do is rush out and hit Conan in the face. 

" Don't, Genta." Mitsuhiko pulled his arm. " Don't be reckless and see the outcome. Maybe Conan don't like her."

" Ayumi…I…" 

He was in a dilemma. To tell her that he do not like her and break her heart? Tell her that he actually was a high school student, too old for her? Would she believe? Or…deceive her and tell her he like her too?

__

No, _I can't do this to Ran and Ayumi. _Conan decided to break it gently to Ayumi.

" Ayumi, I like you as a friend. Actually, I am not what I appear to be. Perhaps you will understand one day. I am sorry." Ayumi's tears came in torrents. She slumped to the ground, crying. Conan wiped her tears away gently with his handkerchief.

" Then, do you like Ai?" Ayumi asked sadly once her tears had stopped. " No. She is only my special friend just like you. Nothing more." 

Ai heard this words loud and clear. Her heart broke into millions of tiny pieces. 

__

Really? Only a special friend? Nothing more?

" Really? She is only a friend?" Ayumi smiled. " Yes." " Well, I wish you good luck for your journey, Conan." Ayumi extended her hand towards Conan. " Thank you. Then, it's goodbye for now." Conan shook her hand. 

" Goodbye, Conan!" Ayumi said before rushing home.

" Goodbye , Ayumi." He picked up his ball and headed for Beika Grand Hotel.

Ai felt tears running down. 

" Hello, Sherry. Good to see you again."

Her blood ran cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thalia: Is thousand plus words consider long? Can anyone tell me? Please R&R!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Shinichi's return

****

Thalia: Chapter 5 was really coming out more faster than I thought. Thanks to ? and Sky Blue who reviewed. 

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this every time? It's getting a bit of chore. I do not own Detective Conan and its characters but I do own Miss Sano and Jia Wei ( named after my brother)!

Jia Wei: I said not to mention me! Now you have to play Yu-Gi-Oh trading cards with me! ^_^

Thalia: Darned, should have resist doing that...... 

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 5: Shinichi's return)~*~*~*~*~*

Ai turned around to see Gin smiling coldly at her. 

" I thought I get you personally, don't you agree? I never thought you were so clever to turn yourself into a child. You are brilliant indeed, Sherry." Gin aimed his revolver at her.

" I guess this is how you escaped from the gas room, right? It will be quick. Forget about yelling, Sherry. I has added a silencer to this."

" You… how… di..did you mana…manage to find mm…ee?" Ai asked shakily. She was going to die, just like the way in the dream she had.

__

Calm down, you still can escape. Remember Agasa's invention? Don't forget.

She took in a large gulp of air and steady herself.

" We have ways to find out where is a traitor. But it is such a pity I could not find out where you live. Or else, the man who saved you last time will be accompanying you. How sad." Gin smirked triumphing at her.

Time to use Agasa's invention. Ai bent down._ Sister, please protect me._

" What are you doing?" Gin asked sharply, aware of her sudden movement.

" Tying my shoelaces. Can't I be properly attired before dying?" Ai pretend to be annoyed. Making sure Gin was not looking at what she was doing, she pressed something on the sides of her shoes.

" There, finished." Thick, white smoke expelled from her shoes in great amount. 

" What the..?" Gin yelled in surprise. He had not expected this. Ai fled immediately

" Damn you! I …" He coughed. 

He was feeling drowsy. His prey was escaping. She has outwitted him again. He loved and hated her. Why? If both of them were not in the organisation, they would be a loving couple and had a family of kids. But it would be wishful thinking on his part. After all, he was cold to her. And now she had another man to protect her, who loved her.

Gin felt a hand clutching his arm. Sherry? No, it couldn't be. She was gone for ever. It was... 

" Is she dead?" A feminine voice asked. Vermouth. He thought as he sank helplessly into a deep sleep.

" I think she is gone for good." Vodka commented when Gin was carried into the car. " Really, getting himself like that over a girl. I would have kill him if not for his capabilities." Vermouth shut the door behind her and took out a cigarette and lighted it. She inhaled some smoke and did not talk anymore.

" I sure he will get over it soon, Vermouth. He just need some time to forget." The black Porsche sped off.

~ Beika Grand Hotel, Room 208

" Where is Ai?" Conan asked when he did not see the reddish brown haired girl. Today was the day he would be himself again. The real Shinichi Kudo. 

" I don't know. Ai was suppose to be here early. I don't know what keeping her." Agasa replied from his newspaper he was reading. 

Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo was in the study, going over the plans so attentively that they did not heard their son coming in.

" Hello, Dad and…" Conan greeted before he was nearly choked to death by his mother's hug.

" Mum!!!…I …dying…of out…of air!!!!"

" Oh! I am so sorry. There." Yukiko released him and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. 

" Ai! There you are!" Agasa exclaimed loudly when he saw Ai running in breathlessly.

" What happen to you? You look so pale."

" Gin…he was …there…" Ai collapsed into a nearby chair. " Gin!" Conan stared at her. 

__

How did she manage to escape this time? 

" This." She pointed to her shoes as though she knew what he was going to ask. " That invention of Agasa?" "Yes, and you have a problem with that?" said Agasa, rising his eyebrow. 

__

That was really close. Thank you, Sis, for your blessing. 

" Don't get angry, Agasa. Anger will get you nowhere. Shinichi, if you want to interrogate her, let her rest enough first." Yusaku interrupted. " Well, son. Are you ready to try the pill?" 

Conan nodded his head. He headed for the washroom and shut the door.

" I feel like crying, Yusaku. I can't play with him anymore." Yukiko said with eyes brimming with tears. 

Everyone including Ai laughed. 

" You know what? You should have continued acting......what a pity." Yusaku smiled foolishly at his playful wife. 

Now, both of them turned their heads to watch over the door when their precious son was hidden and praying that nothing would go wrong.

__

This is it then. He swallowed the blue and yellow capsule. 

He immediately felt the none too familiar hotness and pain.

~ 1 hour later

" Why is he taking so long? I am worried." Yukiko voiced her concerns. " He would out any minute now, Mrs Kudo." Ai tried her best to reassure her. " With the sped up process, Kudo will be weakened for the first few minutes. But he will stand up again within a half-hour rest or so." 

" I'm glad to hear that." Yusaku said calmly.

He tried standing up again. He succeeded in doing so. Staring at the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. That messy hair, the no longer round face and the blue eyes. Something was additional.

He took off the black framed glasses. 

" It feels good to be myself again." He said in his long-forgotten deep voice.

He was Shinichi Kudo, the famous high school detective again. Not Conan Edogawa, an elementary school kid who uses Kogoro to solve cases. No more. He would solve his own cases. The Black Organisation would the first.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Questions: 

1) Was Vermouth related in anyway to Jodie Santemillion? Like she caused her parents' death or something? 

2) Which one was Chris Vineyard? Is it Vermouth? 

3) Was Jodie on the good side or she was actually Chris and Vermouth into one?

Thalia: Please help me answer these few questions, they will help me a lot!!!!! I missed the part on Ran's anger ( a lot. Sorry for that.) and Genta's burst of anger. I think next chapter will be a very red one......


	6. Chapter 6: Help arrives!

****

Thalia: I'm back!!!! Sorry for the long update, I kept getting writer's block and distracted by Pokemon Sapphire (it's simply too good to be ignored! ^_^) Thanks to the mysterious person who answered my questions! Arigato!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan except Miss Sano ( not that murderer in the book) and Jia Wei. 

*~*~*~*~*~ ( Chapter 6: Help arrives!)~*~*~*~*~*

~ Beika Central Park

" That Edogawa! How dare he hurt Ayumi's feelings!!!!" Genta was fuming. 

How could he do that to the girl he likes?

" Cool down, Genta." Mitsuhiko tried to calm him down. True, he was angry with Conan. But it proved that there was hope for him and Ayumi. He had longed gave up on Ai, seeing that she distanced herself from everyone except Conan. Of course, he didn't believe what Ai said, about her being only friends with Conan. 

" You know, there is something strange about what Conan said to Ayumi." Mitsuhiko said loudly, thinking back on what Conan had said." Huh?" " Actually, I am not what I appear to be. These few words. What do they mean?"

" I don't know. I didn't actually memorise what he said." said Genta furiously. His mind was on Ayumi who was crying. He didn't care a thing about what Conan said.

" How about going to Ran-neechan's house to find out?" At once, Mitsuhiko regretted. What if Genta picks a fight with Conan? Darn, he should think before suggesting that.

" Let's go then, Mitsuhiko." Genta stomped away. 

~ Mouri Detective Agency

" Ding Dong"

Ran quickly splashed some water on her tear-stained face and answered the door.

" Genta! Mitsuhiko! What are you doing here?" Ran was surprised to see them. " We are here to say goodbye to Conan." Mitsuhiko answered. 

__

Shinichi? She felt another heartache.

" Conan had left this morning with his mother." She said. " What?" Genta exclaimed furiously. " Thanks, Ran-neechan. We have to go now since Conan has left. Bye then." Mitsuhiko dragged Genta away. 

Ran closed the door and leaned against it. She immediately felt the tears fell like broken pearls rolling down her face.

__

Why? Why do you have to do this to me? Baka, Ran scolded herself. _I should be angry with you, not crying over your lies. You are not worth crying over. _

Ran picked up the telephone and dialled Sonoko's number.

" Hello, it's Sonoko here. Who's there?" 

" It's me, Ran." 

" Ran? Oh. What's up?" 

" Could you go ice skating with me?" 

" ... Okay. Let's meet at Tropical Land's entrance. Is that all right?"

" Yes. See you there at three then. Bye." Ran hung up.

She desperately need someone to help her forget. Sonoko was good at that. She would always know how to make her laugh. Ran changed her clothes, took a last look at her face and went off.

__

I will stop crying from now on. She silently promised.

~ Beika International Airport

" Where are you, Kudo?" Heji hurriedly scanned the crowd as soon as he got out of the arrival hall. " Guess I going there by myself." The Osaka teenager murmured after a half and hour search.

" Wait for me, Heji!" Someone shouted, in a very familiar voice.

__

Who is that calling me? 

His eyes grew wide when he recognised the voice. 

__

It can't be, she followed me from Osaka?

" Why didn't you know I was following you, Heji?" Kazuha said when she finally reached Heji." I ... was thinking stuff." " Oh? Why are you in Tokyo then?" 

I can't tell her that Kudo asked me down from Osaka for reason he didn't said.

" I am here for a case, Kazuha." He lied. _This is getting complicated._

" Really? Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Kazuha, coming closer to him.

" It's a real difficult case. I don't want to involve you." Heji explained impatiently.

__

Well, there is some truth in what I said just now. So it wouldn't be counted as cheating her, would it?

Both of them strolled out of the airport quarrelling, looking exactly like a couple.

~ Beika Grand Hotel, Room 208

Shinichi stepped out of the pale blue washroom and looked around. Table, chairs and bed. All of these did not look huge to him anymore. In fact, he thought he was a giant towering over them.

" Shinichi!" his mother cried out, coming towards him for a hug. 

" Mum! Don't do that! It's embarrassing!"

His father stood there smiling at his son's success at reverting to adult's form, while Yukiko hugged her son again.

Agasa had a look of wonder on his face.

Ai managed a weak grin at him from the chair she was sitting.

" So, it's a success." Ai said quietly.

__

Good for him.

" Yes. " Shinichi replied shortly. 

" What were you saying about Gin a couple of hours back then? " He sat down on the queen-sized bed and asked. " He found me." " How?" Yusaku and Agasa asked at the same time. " I don't know. But he have not find out where I lived. So, I guess for now, I am safe." 

" How did you escape?"

" I thought you knew, great detective." Ai smiled mysteriously at him.

" It's sleeping gas. It puts people to sleep within seconds of inhaling it." She explained, getting up from the wicker chair.

" So, do you dare to look down on my inventions again?" Agasa raised one of his eyebrows. 

" Let's go through the plan again, Agasa. This is way more important than your gadgets." Shinichi walked towards the table where a piece of paper was strewn all over with words and diagrams.

~ Tropical Land

" Ran! Over here!" Sonoko shouted, waving her hand. 

Ran spotted her and went over. She was dressed in a white sweater and a ocean blue skirt and had a tartan patterned scarf wound around her neck. 

In contrast, Sonoko was bright and cheery. She was wearing a short brown coat and red boots. With her coat not done up, she revealed a yellow tank top and bright blue mini skirt.

" Where's Conan? I thought he always tag along?" Sonoko asked when she saw that the spectacled kid was not there. 

" He went back with his mother."

" Oh. What a pity. Never mind about him, Ran. He used to be such a nuisance, now with him gone, we can enjoy ourselves. Come, let's go!" She grabbed Ran's hand and ran to the ice rink.

Ran smiled. It looked like Sonoko and her are going to have a good time by themselves.

~ Lobby, Beika Grand Hotel

" By the why, is there a Mrs Edogawa in this Hotel?" Heji asked the receptionist when he was done checking in." Please wait a moment." The receptionist checked the computer." Yes. Do you want me to call her?" She asked helpfully. " No, it would be all right. I will wait here for her." Heji left the counter and walked back to where Kazuha was waiting.

" Is your client coming?" " No. She is out. Guess I have to wait. Why don't you go up first?" Heji pushed her to the elevators and handed her his backpack. " Oh, all right. I will wait for you then, Heji." Kazuha said and stepped into the elevator.

Heji loitered around the spacious lobby. What should he do now? Kudo told him to get down to Tokyo as soon as possible and to this particular hotel. He will be staying there under the name, " Mrs Fumiyo Edogawa". Yet, he didn't reveal anything more.

With his attention focused on what Shinichi wanted, he did not notice a blond haired woman, who looked like the famous movie star Chris Vineyard, watching him behind a magazine.

Putting down the magazine, the woman strolled leisurely across the lobby to the revolving doors. Leaning against a wall, she pulled out a sleek silver cell phone and dialled a number.

" Gin, Vodka. I think the plan should be executed sooner than the agreed time."

*bam* 

" Ouch!!!!" 

" What the..."

Heji turned his attention to the person he knocked down. That messy hair poking from a baseball cap and the likeness of the voice to a particular person he know...

"Kudo?"

" Sh!! Let's go somewhere more private." Wearing a short jacket and a pair of black sunglasses, Shinichi led Heji out of the hotel and into a small cosy cafe located in a small, dark lane.

" Coffee for two please." Shinichi took off the sunglasses.

"So, Kudo. Tell me what is the meaning of all of this." Heji still could not accept the fact that Shinichi had reverted to his adult form. He was so used to him being small.

In a hushed voice, Shinichi told him about the plan and Ai's antidote. 

" Is this going to work, Kudo?" Heji asked worriedly.

The plan was all right to him but his intuition warned him someone may have already knew this plan and is not someone friendly to them.

" I am positive about it."

" How about Ran? By the way, Kazuha followed me here." Heji asked out of concern.

" What! This is going to be trouble." 

" Let's hope when she visit Ran, Ran will know how to keep quiet about you."

" Ran......" Shinichi felt broken apart by Ran. He loved her yet he broke her fragile heart just like that. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thalia: This long chapter is to compensate for the long time I didn't update. Meanwhile, please review so that I can improve!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Commencing of the Plan

****

Thalia: * stretch * Finally finished editing this chapter! Yah!!!!! Thanks, Saki, for your review! 

Heji: IS KUDO HERE?

Me: NO!!!!! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!!

Kazuha: Sorry, he isn't like that all the time.

Me: Apology accepted, but please get him out of here before I blow my top!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 7: Commencing of the Plan)~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday came just like any other day. The bright sun smiled gently down the earth and the soft, cotton-candy like clouds floated lazily in the clear blue sky. Everything seemed to be perfect but little did they know, the day was not going to be like any other day.

" This is their headquarters?" Shinichi asked, pointing at a ruined building which was obstructed from view by leafy bushes and creepers. He was in disguise for this mission, wearing a big overcoat and a broad brimmed hat to hide his hair. Like Shinichi, Heji was also dressed in black.

" Yes. Don't ask me why they built it here. I don't know either." Ai answered nonchalantly, adjusting knobs on mysterious machines which hummed softly in response. 

" Kudo, nobody will suspect anything here." Heji interrupted, adjusting the transmitter on his clothes.

" Remember to keep in constant contact, Shinichi, Heji." Yusaku reminded them as casually as he could but could not stop worrying.

What if the plan fails? No, he stopped himself, _I shouldn't be so negative. They will succeed._

Yukiko hugged her son. " Shinichi," she said softly, " Please come back safe and sound. For us and ... Ran." " I will, Mum."

" Good luck to both of you." Agasa said, walking up to them to shake their hands.

" See you later, high school detectives." Ai waved her hand without looking at them.

Both of them stepped into the building and melted into the shadows.

Be safe. Please come back in safe and sound.

~ Mouri Detective Agency

Kazuha pressed the doorbell and waited impatiently. She was angry with Heji who had ran off early that morning to meet his client. He had left a note saying the client had a busy schedule and could only meet in the morning. He also wrote that he will tell her something after his return.

" Kazuha? What a surprise! Come in." Ran opened the door and let her in.

" Where's Heji? I thought you two always come as a couple?" teased Ran. " Don't mention him! He left me alone just to meet his client!" Kazuha was fuming. 

" Oh." Ran thought for a moment. " How about going to the new shopping centre? It just opened yesterday and there's a opening sale today!" 

" Sale? Maybe I can get something for Heji... Ok, let's go." Kazuha's anger evaporated quickly and got up.

" Wait! I need to change first." Ran threw a apologetic smile at her and hurried into her room.

What should I get for him? A new shirt? Or a pair of shoes?

The doorbell rang.

" Please get it for me, Kazuha! Thank you!" Ran shouted from her room.

" All right!" She yelled back and answered the door.

She found nobody.

" Huh?"

A hand clamped over her mouth and she sniffed a pungent smell.

Chloroform!

Kazuha's eyes grew wide and struggled in vain as she slipped into unconsciousness. 

" I'm ready to go, Kazuha! ...... Kazuha?" Ran looked around the house.

" Kazuha, where are you?" She called out worriedly.

Suddenly, she felt a cloth over covering her nose and mouth.

Ran's world went black. 

Shinichi... That was the last thought she had.

~ Ruined building

From their hiding place, they peered out at the guards.

The guards were burly and armed with guns. Their faces were cold, hard and emotionless. If their chests were not moving up and down with each intake of air, one would mistake them as two life-sized statues.

" The hard way?" Heji whispered.

" Yes." confirmed Shinichi in an equally soft voice and looked around.

Perfect!

*Crack! * Both men went down almost immediately, with trickles of blood 

oozing from the wounds inflicted. Broken glass pieces littered the area 

around them.

" Let's tie them up." Shinichi said grimly.

They quickly tied them up with some strong rope they had brought along and hid them behind some crates. For safety reasons, they took their guns as well.

Kazuha, if I get out of this alive, I will tell you everything... including I love you...

" Ran, wake up!"

Unwillingly, Ran opened her heavy eyes and tried to stretch herself. She couldn't.

" Listen, Ran. We are kidnapped and tied up." Kazuha said quietly.

Calm down, you need to escape. Ran thought quickly.

Ran studied the room they were held in. It was bare and the dull grey paint was peeling off. there was no windows and a naked bulb hanged melancholy over them, giving off weak, yellow light.

" Got anything sharp, Kazuha?" Ran asked after examining the bonds that 

held Kazuha's hands. Kazuha thought for a moment and shaked her head. "No, but I got a glass ornament in my jacket. Will it help matters?"

Without a word, Ran reached as deep as she could into the blue denim jacket and groped for it. She broke the glass heart into two sharp shards, not noticing that her hand was bleeding.

" Here, take one. It will cut the ropes."

Determined, Ran and Kazuha began to cut through their ropes.

~ Van, outside ruined building

"You are in the basement? ... Turn left." Ai was speaking into a microphone. " ... Okay, keep in contact." Ai turned towards Yusaku, Yukiko and Agasa. " They are reaching." said Ai wearily.

" But I still worried about them, Ai. How can they be gone for so long yet they have not met anyone?" Yukiko was concerned about the two boys.

She had wanted to go with Yusaku but Shinichi stopped her. 

" This matter does not involve you, Mum. This is between me and them. I have to do this personally. If you insist, a friend will help me. You and Dad can help us contact the police once we get evidence of their crimes. Please I want both of you safe and sound."

Yukiko was defeated by his words and let Shinichi go unwillingly.

" Mum. if I lose this game, please tell Ran how much I love her and I'm sorry for not keeping my promises." He whispered to her, before setting off with Heji.

Please come back, my son. Yukiko prayed silently, a glittering tear rolled down her face. Yusaku put his arm around her.

~ Mouri Detective Agency

Having drank a dozen cans of beers the night before, Kogoro was drunk in bed and did not knew that his daughter and Kazuha was kidnapped. When the hour hand finally pointed to eleven, he was finally sober enough to get up.

" Ran?" Kogoro called out sleepily, " Have you made breakfast?" He noticed the floral print note taped to his bedroom door. 

****

' Father,

Kazuha and I are going to the opening sale at Sakura Shopping Centre. We will be back by twelve. Breakfast is on the table.

Love,

Ran '

" That Osaka girl is also here?" He mumbled and walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

~ A while later

" Miss Yoko! I will always support you!" Kogoro yelled at the television, shaking his mug of water.

Ever thought why I like her? It's because she reminds me so much of you, Eri. Her smile and confidence. It almost you. He thought sadly, looking at the pop star. _I know I am wrong in the past, but all these years... haven' t your anger subsided? Ran needs you. I also need you, Eri._

He glanced at the clock, surprised at how much time had passed. 

" It's one already. Where's Ran?"

~ Ruined building

" Ai, we found a room filled with cabinets and a laptop on a table. It turned on." Heji waited for a response.

" Find a zip disc codenamed Hell's Minions?"

Both of them began searching through the cabinets which held stacks of files and diskettes.

" Vermouth?" Heji waved the surprise find at Shinichi. He came over immediately and scanned the file's contents.

Name: _Chris Vineyard_

****

Alias: _Vermouth_

****

Nationality: _American and Japanese_

****

Family members: _Sharon Vineyard ( decreased)_

Christine Vineyard ( missing)

****

Occupation: _Actress _

.

.

.

.

.

" Vermouth is Chris Vineyard?" Both of them were stunned by this information. Who would know a famous movie star to be involve in this kind of thing? " That explains quite a lot about Ai's sixth sense." Shinichi broke the silence and closed the beige file.

" Christine Vineyard, missing. Who is she?" Heji asked him while he mulled over this mysterious person. " Chris, Christine..." Shinichi murmured in response. " Could it be..."

" Jodie Saintemillion?!" They said in unison, putting together all the missing pieces of the jigsaw. Their eyes grew wide with excitement. " They might be twins! That explains why they look so alike to each other." Heji deduced. " And the words... A secret makes a woman woman... They are completely the same... And Ai's reaction on the bus!" Shinichi added, but his detective intuition told him that it was not the real answer. It was just another piece in the vast puzzle. 

" Let's take the file with us. " Heji took the file and put it into his coat, tucking it deep into the pocket.

They resumed their meticulous search, careful not to leave any trance of them in the dim room. Half and hour went by before they found the red zip disc.

" Shinichi, Heji. I think someone coming down your way. Hide yourself quickly. " Ai said hurriedly, noticing two more dots coming towards them on the green monitor. 

Both of them had carried heat detectors with Ai acting as a lookout for incoming people. 

" Hurry, Heji. " Shinichi hid himself between two cabinets while Heji flattened himself against the wall.

~ Outside the room

" Sh, Kazuha!" Ran reminded her companion in a small voice. 

They had finally cut through the thick ropes and made their way out of the grey, dreary room. They had wandered the endless corridors for two hours but cold not find a exit. Ran and Kazuha was hungry and exhausted. 

" Let's rest, Ran. My stubborn legs refuse to move a inch any more. " Kazuha pleaded with Ran. " All right, but let's find a safe place first. I don't feel like meeting another man in black again." Ran had knocked out a man who was going to shoot them a hour ago. They took his gun and tied him up with the remaining pieces of rope they had thought to bring along.

" Look, Ran! I think it's safe in there." Kazuha pointed at a dark room with its door slightly ajar. Ran looked into the room. " All right, let's go in." She stepped into the room cautiously with Kazuha following her. Immediately, she saw two people lurking in the dark. Without thinking, Ran unleashed her best karate moves on the shadows.

" Hey!"

" Ran!"

Those voices! Ran was taken back.

" Heji?" Kazuha called out, groping in the dark.

It can't be... Ran refused to believe the truth. She felt a hand grabbing her 

and was pulled into the darkness. Ran felt tears coming and coming at light's speed.

" Be quiet! You don't want them to hear you." Heji spoke, flashing a small light into their faces. " Who is that person over there, Heji?" Kazuha demanded an answer. " It's Kudo. Now shut up. There's people outside." Heji snapped back.

What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home where it's safe and sound? Shinichi was engulfed by a flood of emotions. Angry, apologetic, surprise and more. It was like swallowing a many flavoured sweet and felt like spitting it out but cannot bear to do so. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Questions:

1) What was Shiho's parents names?

2) What is Shuichi's full name?

3) If possible, please give me a full description of Ai. Eg. the colour of her eyes, what is the EXACT colour of her hair ( I found descriptions of her being red, brown and in the manga, she was ' a tinge of brown in red' and ' blond tinged with red' ) 

Thalia: The next chapter will be on Shiho and I have already started writing. Hopefully it can be finished by next week. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Memories of Shiho Miyano

****

Disclaimer: Characters of Detective Conan does not belong to me.

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 8: Memories of Shiho Miyano)~*~*~*~*~*

" Did any of you hear anything?" Agasa asked, worrying his ears might have a hearing problem. " Was the sound like a police car's siren?" Yusaku said, turning his attention to him. "That was what I heard too." Yukiko turned her head towards this white haired neighbour who had helped her son so many times. 

Ai pointed at a patch of clearing outside the window. " Is that the FBI?" She sounded as though she was bored. In fact, she was worrying inside, concerned about the person she cared about the most.

Five cars bearing the familiar FBI sign arrived and stopped by their van.

A very attractive, blond haired woman stepped out from one of the cars and walked to where Yukiko stood.

She felt pressed by a sinister atmosphere. It was like an aimed sharp arrow, piecing through her every bone, nerve, muscle and she could not even breath properly. 

" Ai? what's wrong?" Agasa noticed Ai's shaking hands and came to her. " They are... here... here..." She was shaking violently by now, beads of sweat evident on her frightened. " Who?" Yusaku who was outside with Yukiko, asked. 

" ......." Ai was too shaky to answer. Thoughts of death started appearing and haunted her every now and then. 

__

She's here...to kill me, the traitor!!!!

Agasa gently led her outside for fresh air, holding her firmly. Yusaku went inside the van to take over from her, giving Agasa a worry glance. 

Jodie Satemillion and Shuichi Akai were discussing something with Yukiko who looked delighted. Several officers were walking around, occasionally speaking into black walkie-talkies which they carried with them. Others were surrounding the ruined building, guns drawn as though they were expecting some dangerous serial killers popping out.

" Hello, little Ai." Jodie smiled sweetly at her and examined her from head to toe. Yup, this was the girl they was looking for. " Why are you shaking so much? Are you having a heat stroke?" She asked in an affectionate manner. Shuichi just stared at the girl coldly, not revealing any emotions.

Ai saw Shuichi and blacked out without saying a word, falling onto the soft ground with a soft plop. Agasa gave Yukiko a concerned look and picked her up gently. " She's feverish. Ai had a rather high temperature last night and did not sleep well. I think it's better to let her rest." With that, he carried her to the front seat of the green van and covered her with a brown jacket he found conveniently behind the seat.

Meanwhile, Ai Haibara slipped back into her long forgotten memories as Shiho in her feverish state.

" You are suppose to be my flatmate?" Shuichi Akai was very surprised at finding a 16 year old girl, suitcase and all, at his door. 

" Guess so, this is the address they gave me." Shiho Miyano was terrible annoyed by this man's reaction. She had travelled at least 14 hours from Japan to New York and she was so tired that she could drop on the spot and sleep through an earthquake. She was expecting a warm welcome, not interrogation. 

" I was expecting someone else called Shiho." He stood his ground, refusing entry to the weary girl. _She look mature for her age._ Shuichi thought when he first saw her. _She looks tired too, but I can't let a stranger into my house like that. What if she's a spy?_

" I'm Shiho." Now she was furious, fire danced wildly in her fierce blue eyes, her hand reaching for her passport.

" Really? I think Shiho is a guy's name, not a lady's. " Shuichi grinned at her.

" Look," She flashed her passport angrily in front of him. " I am a female and I'm not planning any sex change operation." 

" Oh," He moved to one side and proceeded to carry her luggage. " Well, sorry for the mix-up." Shiho marched behind him, making every step as loud as possible, and slammed the door as hard as she could. Curses from neighbours were heard. 

" Are you still angry?" He leaned against the dark blue door frame of her room. She ignored and pushed past him, slamming the door again, this time in his face. 

" Touchy, aren't you?" He commented loudly to the door and went to nurse his bruised nose.

Finally alone to rest, she studied the room she was given. The room and furniture were in shades of blue and silver, her and her sister's favourite colours. A round disc above gave out a warm yellow light, making her homesick for Japan. She pulled the floor length curtains apart, revealing New York's beautiful night scene. It was simply breathtaking, with the colourful lights and stars adorning the city. From her battered dark blue suitcase, she took out a framed photograph and placed it on a small table located near the window.

" Hello, Sis. I have reached US safely. How are you now?" Shiho asked the photograph which showed a twelve year old Akemi Miyano hugging a two years younger Shiho. Both of them were smiling in happiness. But the organisation had shattered this happiness, tearing apart them, one living a normal life but under surveillance and she getting deeply involved in the dirty work. 

They only meet up twice a year and were allowed only three hours each time. Did they have a choice? Yes, to die or be one of them. Akemi wanted to get her out of this and she would replace her younger sister. Alas, the organisation wanted talent like Shiho and refused, threatening to kill them both if she ever make such a suggestion again. However, they promised to let Shiho go when she completed her studies and a project and would not involve her in any other thing. Akemi agreed to this agreement, waiting for the day she would be release from their clutches.

Shiho broke out of her thoughts and looked at her watch. It was near midnight and university were starting the next day. She quickly unpacked the rest of her luggage and settled for the night.

__

That hair... could it be? Shuichi saw the reddish brown haired girl fainted in front of him, thinking about the familiarity of her face. _But she's a 18 year old! How could she be a child? Unless it really happened..._ Jodie had discussed the possibility of adults shrinking into children with him but Shuichi did not believe in the impossible. How can a full grown man turn back into a child? Only God can do that, not human.

" Is she all right?" Yukiko asked when Agasa returned frowning. " I think so. I left her at the front seat to rest. Maybe it's the heat that got to her." 

" I'll go and watch her." Shuichi announced and left the group. He took a few swift steps and reached the van. Ai's eyes were closed and she was mumbling some stuff he could not hear.

~ Cafe Louffe

Despite their first bad meeting, they were in love with each other within three months. They enjoyed many happy moments in each other's company, like celebrating Shiho's first Christmas. They put up a enormous white Christmas tree in the centre of the living room and laughed themselves silly, watching how the tree was weighted down by the heavy ornaments they hanged. 

Shiho had arranged to meet him at this small cafe which served delicious submarine sandwiches. _Perhaps to think a way to celebrate her early graduation? _Shuichi smiled at the thought. Shiho was a genius in way of science. Her work was even praised by the top scientist in US and was allowed to graduate much early than her other classmates. Her graduation ceremony was held yesterday and he attended with much delight. 

Shuichi stirred his coffee and waited patiently for her. Fifteen minutes later, she walked in flushed in the face, her blue scarf trailing behind her. He signalled her over and asked the waitress for a cappuccino. He noticed her azure coloured eyes were covered with a mist of sadness and awareness. The arrived shortly and she placed her hands around the steaming cup, eyes looking around nervously. Shuichi reached out and brushed away the snow in her reddish brown hair.

" Are you working for the FBI?" She asked suddenly, eyes burning a hole in him. Shuichi was stunned by her question.

__

How did you know? How on earth did you know I was an undercover? He asked her mentally for an answer, keeping a straight face.

" Yes or not?" Shiho demanded an reply. She did not believe what Gin told her last night. She had to know. If he was from the FBI, she had only one choice; silence him. Gin was waiting outside in his black Porsche, observing her every move and waiting to hear the gun shot. He lit a cigarette and took out his gun, smiling coldly.

__

I can't lie to her... He began to nod his head, his eyes avoiding her reproaching, cold eyes. 

The glass shattered almost immediately behind him, the bullet grazing his shoulder. Blood gushed out. Shiho looked out and saw Gin's black revolver and his smirk. Her eyes widened in shock.

" Everyone get down right now!" Shuichi yelled in English, pulling Shiho down. He took out a small cell phone. " Lisa, backup! Gunshot at 7th Avenue, near Trafalgar Square, Cafe Louffe." He said, not giving any concern to his injury. " Sorry, Shuichi." She struggled out of his hold and ran out of the cafe. " Forget me." He saw her getting into the very same Porsche with the enemy. 

" I won't, Shiho Miyano. I will make you pay by crying tears of blood." Shuichi swore, clutching her left behind scarf which he was staining with his blood. All his love for her now turned into hatred, a raging fire threatening to swallow him whole and Nemesis, the goddess of revenge had became his patron god.

A day later, Shiho and Gin were back in Japan. She was given Project D and given a lab located near Beika City to work in. Time passed quickly and her invention, APTX- 4869 was soon ready for human experiments.

Shiho, now codenamed as Sherry, was wrapping up her work for the day when her colleague, Grenache, walked in with a face of concern. 

" Have you heard about your sister, Sherry?" They could only call each other by their codenames to prevent betrayal and leakage of information. They did not know anything about the head except a couple of codenames and rumours. The codenames were based on names of wines. 

" Not since we met two months ago. Why?" Sherry was surprised he would ask about her. The topic he usually talked about was either APTX-4869's development or the organisation, rarely they would talk about their family. 

" I heard some news about her from another friend." Sherry was suddenly grasped by a sense of foreboding. Her sister was in danger, she just knew it. She told her to stop dabbling in the organisation's work but Akemi would not listen, and said she was doing all this for her own good. " You will be released soon, little sis. Gin promised me." Akemi said happily before parting. 

" Sherry, she's rumoured to be dead." Grenache said gravely, ruffling his dark hair and looking away. He took out a old, crumpled article out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was the one on the billion yen bank heist that happened two days ago. Two suspects were killed by the remaining person and it was stated she killed herself in guilt. She scanned through the article quickly and stopped at the names of the robbers. Her sister! She could recognise her false name anywhere. Akemi had made up that name based on her favourite lecturer. 

__

It must their work! No wonder Sis said she could get me out much earlier! She thought furiously, blood steaming through her vessels. She dashed out of the lab immediately and went to the headquarters, demanding a reason for Akemi's death. They refused to tell her anything. Sherry halted the development of APTX-4869 until they gave her a good explanation. They imprisoned her after a few days of her protest, locking her in the gas room of the lab. 

" Sis..." Ai murmured, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Her recollection stopped and she woke up, feeling weak and hot. The memories were as though they happened yesterday. She could still felt Shuichi's blood on her arm and the agony she went through to shrink back into a child. 

A hand reached out and grabbed her little hand. Ai looked around frantically for its owner and saw Shuichi's calm face. " You!" Ai uttered in shock and tried to wrestle her hand out of his grip but he was too strong for her. Shuichi opened the door wider and sat beside her. She shrank back against the other door, shivering with uncertainty in her eyes.

" Shiho." He said quietly, staring at her straight in the face. Ai slipped on her veil of deception. " Who?" She answered innocently. " Don't pretend to be a child." He increased the pressure on her hand. Ai winced in pain. " I don't know what you are talking about, oniisan." She continued her act, playing for time and feigned ignorance.

" Ai, trouble!" Yusaku called out from the back. Ai used the chance to escape from Shuichi and ran to him. Everyone except Jodie was there, crowding the tracking machine. Many bright red dots were surrounding two green ones. Shinichi and Heji were in danger. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Thalia: Finally finished!!!! Thanks to Applejack and Sherry who answered the questions that were bugging my mind!!!! I'm explaining some weird stuff in the fic below...

1) Ai was supposed to go with Shinichi and Heji, but out of concern of her high temperature and Gin's appearance, they made her stay out of the actual mission.

2) Shiho went university at 16, which is the youngest the U can admit. If she clever enough to invent APTX- 4869, Shiho should be capable of attending U at 16. ( Us at USA requires at least a Year 12 certificate, if I'm not wrong) 

Thalia: By the way, I thinking of killing someone off in the next chapter. Anyone got suggestions to who to kill? Please review!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Undying Love

****

This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Tian Tian, whose birthday is coming and a avid fan of comics and anime.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Detective Conan because they all belonged to Aoyama Gosho 

*~*~*~*~*~( Chapter 9: Undying love )~*~*~*~*~*

They were as quiet as mice, huddling together in the dark. Outside, about five people in black were waiting. Finally, one of them grew impatient and yelled at them to come out.

" What should we do now, Kudo? Contact Ai and Professor?" Heji whispered. Kazuha held his arm more tightly and he could feel her fears and trembling body. _I will get you safely out if that's the last thing I do. _Heji vowed silently, waiting for an answer from Shinichi.

" There's no time for it. Get the guns ready. We will barge our way out of here." Shinichi said and took out the gun he had taken from the guards. " Here's Plan A. Heji and I will distract them and both of you escape during the confusion. Got it, Ran? Kazuha?" He said as casually as he could. Shinichi took out his transmitter and gave it to Kazuha, trying to avoid Ran. " Take this and call Haibara for directions out of here." 

They got up from their hiding place and prepared for action. Kazuha gave the transmitter to Ran. She took it and passed her the gun they took. Kazuha was surprised and tried to give it back. " It's okay, I got my karate skills. Remember? I was the Tokyo champion. You have nothing to protect yourself, take it." Ran assured her, flexing her arms. It was obvious that Shinichi wanted her to stay out of this weird business, but she will interfere whether he liked it or not. She still have stuff to question him and this time, he would not escape again, Ran thought furiously, shooting a glance at Shinichi. But her blue eyes softened at the sight of him.

Tell me why, will you? Tell me the truth...

Heji opened the door and light filled the doorway, blinding them for a moment for they had grew accustomed to the darkness. A woman with long blond hair was there to welcome them.

" Cool guy and Angel! What a surprise. Are you fine?" Vermouth asked, smiling at them. Four men in black stood behind her like bodyguards.

" Cut the crap." Shinichi replied, moving his arm protectively in front of Ran, just like he did on a snowy night when Shuichi appeared. Ran was touched by his action but she showed nothing on her face. She studied Vermouth's face. Her mouth formed a small O. The lady in black looked just like Sharon Vineyard's daughter, Chris.

" I am not she, my sweet angel." Vermouth took a step closer. " Look closely." 

" Get away from her, Chris Vineyard." Shinichi growled, warning her to stay away or else. 

__

If you dare to touch or hurt Ran, I will take you to hell itself.

" Cool down, high school detective. You are suppose to be cool guy, aren't you? " She chuckled, this time showing menace. " But tell me one thing before you die. How did you turn back into Shinichi Kudo, Conan Edogawa?" 

~ Van, outside ruined building

Ai grabbed a gun from a nearby officer and dashed into the building. " Wait for us, Ai!" Yukiko and Yusaku followed suit and rushed after her. " Is Ai really Shiho, Professor?" Shuichi asked for confirmation from Agasa before he left. " I do not know. I think it'll be best you ask her." Agasa answered, for it was true that Ai never revealed her true name or much of her past. Maybe this man before him was related to her concealed past? He did not ask, for it was his nature not to probe into things that does not concern him. " Be careful!" He yelled after them.

Taking a sharp left turn, she nearly slammed into a pillar. " Are you all right?" Yukiko shouted breathlessly behind her. Ai did not reply and continued to sprint. Right, left, down the stairs, right. She stopped suddenly, looking around. Pillars, doors and walls loomed ominously above Ai, threatening to drag her into unfathomable depth of darkness . This was an unfamiliar part of the building she had not went before. Beads of perspiration rolled down her flushed face. In her anxiousness to get to them, she had lost her way.

" This way." Jodie appeared suddenly, startling her. Yukiko and Yusaku followed her without objection. Shuichi just stared at her and chased after Jodie. Several FBI agents were behind him as well. Overcame by the need to save the person she cared, Ai ignored her screaming sixth sense and dashed after them, her head in confusion.

__

Please, sister. Protect him from harm... She prayed fearfully.

" You should know." Shinichi replied coolly. _I need to calm down in this situation. _ " Let me guess..." She paused to look for the answer on his face which calmed down suddenly. " Sherry? Or should I say Ai, helped you?" Vermouth finished triumphantly. " She could only be the only person who helped since she was the inventor of APTX- 4896 and knew how to make it. Grenache, her other partner and the only other person on earth who knew, is already silenced." She smiled, and raised her own gun. " Let's end this game, shall we?" 

" Right." Shinichi knocked the gun out of her hand and both sides began war with gunfire and fists.

" Hhiiiyeeee!!!!" Ran punched another man in the stomach and knocked him out. Another was already on the dusty floor, the result of her powerful kick. " Get out of here!" Shinichi yelled at Ran, firing at Vermouth who dodged the bullets and ran. Heji and Kazuha blocked her exit, guns pointing at her threateningly. 

" You underestimate me, fools." Vermouth sneered. About ten men appeared and surrounded the four of them. Among them was Gin, who walked to Vermouth's side. His colourless lips formed a thin satisfied line, and ordered Vodka to tie Ran and Kazuha up.

" Game over, kids. We will let the girls die first. Is that all right?" He asked, holding his own revolver to Kazuha's head. Although she was bound, Kazuha stared defiantly at Gin. 

" Who do you want to die first? She or she?" Gin moved his gun between the two girls' heads. 

" None." Heji and Shinichi lunged at him, pinning him to the ground. War once more broke out but this time, the four of them were on the losing side. 

With a bang, the door was kicked open and Jodie and the others rushed in. 

" Surrender! You are already surrounded by the FBI!" She tackled a man, rendering him unconscious on the ground and picked up his gun. FBI agents soon filled the narrow passage way, pinning down the members of the Black Organisation. 

Seeing all was lost, Vermouth sprinted, this time firing at Kazuha who was blocking her way out. She slumped to the ground, dark red blood began to gush out of the wound. Jodie appeared suddenly and with a quick move, pinioned her against the wall. " How does it feel to get caught?" She asked as she slapped a handcuff onto Vermouth's hands.

" Kazuha!" Heji flew to her side, picking her up carefully. Kazuha opened her eyes and smiled weakly. " Don't die, Kazuha!" He yelled, wrapping his coat over her. " Why?" She asked, moving her hand to his bloody face. They were now going up the stairs, a few meters from freedom. 

" Because......I need you. I love you, Kazuha" Heji said, holding her more tightly and kissed her. " I love...you...too." Kazuha smiled and closed her eyes in bliss. Standing in the rays of the setting sun, he cried, the tears of love. " Don't sleep, baka! Wake up! Talk to me!" Heji yelled desperately, clinging on to her when the ambulance crew came to take Kazuha away. Agasa came over to pull him away but he would not bulge. They herded the two of them into the ambulance and sped to the hospital. Raindrops began falling from the grey clouds. 

" You will not escape this time." Bruised and battered, Shinichi raised his gun at him." I should have kill you at Tropical Land." Gin fired at Ran who was standing behind Shinichi.

" Damn! Get out of the way, Kudo! Mouri! " Ai shot at him in attempt to stop Gin but missed. Another bullet sped out from Gin's gun and struck her.

Shinichi took the bullet for Ran and went down. " Shinichi!" Ran cried out, bending down. The pool of blood was getting bigger by the second and she could do nothing to stop it. Yusaku and Yukiko went over upon seeing their fallen son, trying in vain to stop the blood flow. 

The bullet let flew and hit on the target. Three FBI agents grabbed him and knocked him out with sleeping gas. 

~ Ambulance

" Ran-neechan..." Shinichi murmured through his oxygen mask. " I'm here." Ran answered through her tears. Yusaku and Yukiko were waiting anxiously beside him. Yukiko was crying in her husband's arms. Outside the red and white van, the rain hit against the window mercilessly. 

" I am...sorry...Ran" He opened his tired eyes a little bigger to see her more clearly. Maybe it would be the last time he saw her. "..for my lies...for breaking my promise... for leaving you at Tropical Land and the restaurant...and deceiving you..." Ran just kept on crying. " Will you... forgive me?" Shinichi was getting more and more tired by the minute. Ran touched his face and smiled bitterly. " Of course I will, you deducing fanatic." 

__

Don't die now... I can't lose you... I survive each day on thoughts on you coming back... now you are back, I won't let you leave again...

"You look awful...crying like that...." Ran tried to hold back her tears. _I must be brave for Shinichi. _"I'm going to...tell you...something...after the operation... Wait for me, Ran..." Shinichi shut his eyes and his hand, held by Ran's hastily bandaged hand all the time, went limp. 

" Shinichi!"

She called out. Fresh tears came in torrents. This time, she knew. He won't be coming back, not even as Conan to console her, to accompany her and call her Ran-neechan again. 

~ Beika City Hospital

Kogoro rushed to Beika Grand Hospital immediately upon notice that Ran was hurt. Eri was already there, fresh from the court, comforting the inconsolable Ran. 

" Eri?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Kogoro did not expect to see her there. 

" Kogoro?" Eri lifted her head, hearing his gruff voice. She was also equally surprised. Gentleness flickered for a moment before letting way to steel cold hardness.

He shifted his eyes and sat down on the other side of Ran. 

" What happened?" He asked, choosing his words carefully.

" I have no idea. She would not say a thing." Eri answered, trying to dry Ran's tears with a tissue. " It must be someone important or else she wouldn't cry like this." 

On the other side of the waiting room, Heji was all silence. He had refused to let his wounds be treated and insisted to wait for Kazuha. His face was blank, devoid of feelings. Cap pulled low over his hair, he was lost in his own thoughts. 

In another operation room, she was fighting for her life. The bullet was finally taken out but Ai was oblivious to the pain and the doctors around her.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a corridor. Getting up, Ai started to walk, trying to get to the end of the corridor. 

__

Am I in heaven? It's so white around here... It couldn't be, can it? I am a fallen one... 

" Shiho." 

She turned around and saw Akemi just right behind her. " Sis? Is that you?" Ai reached out for her, but Akemi stepped back, smiling at her.

" Shiho, listen." Akemi requested, bright light illuminating her slim figure, looking like the statue of Virgin Mary she saw years ago. Ai did not reply, trying to take all this in amid of her swirling thoughts. 

" It's not the time yet. You must got back, Shiho. There's something important left for you to do. You must end everything." Ai stared blankly at her sister. What did she mean by that? 

Then, she felt herself being pulled away by some mysterious force she could not see and stop. She saw Akemi fading into the growing darkness and Ai knew no more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

Thalia: I admit this chapter isn't well-written. First, I had some very bad writer block and headache writing this, plus some very upsetting events, so it turned out this way. Gomen for that! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one and perhaps, I saying perhaps, there will be a sequel. A small request here, if you want to leave comment, reviews and etc, please do not use any dirty/crude language. Personally, I do not object the usage to it, but I don't feel like making a bad example to the underage kids. I still thank the people who still use time to review my fic. Domo arigato! 


	10. Chapter 10: Concealed feelings

Disclaimer: Detective Conan do not belong to me, to Gosho Aoyoma,

( Chapter 10 : Concealed feelings )

Her eyes fluttered open and she was shocked to find herself in a strange environment. " What am I doing in the hospital?" She muttered, trying to get up. With a yelp of pain, she was back with the pillows again.

" Baka! What are you doing?!" Heji appeared suddenly, giving Kazuha a good shake and shock.

" Getting up." She replied with the same angry tone. But in her heart, she was very glad to see Heji so concerned about her.

" People who get shot are supposed to stay on the bed!!" He sat down on a chair by her bedside.

Ignoring his outburst, Kazuha reached for his face. " You stayed up all night?" She said with a pained look, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

" Yes, and it's all your fault." said Heji jokingly.

" I didn't ask you to do that."

" No, but you should be proud I took the initiative." Kazuha laughed.

They continued like this for a while before Kazuha remembered something.

" Where's Ran?" She asked, anxious to see her.

Heji's happy mood evaporated almost immediately.

" She is ......with Kudo." After a moment of hesitation, he answered.

" What's wrong with them?" She could sense something amiss in his words.

" I ... think you should go and see them." He turned his face away from Kazuha.

- Outside the Intensive Care Unit

" Here, eat something." Eri pushed the bread into her daughter's hands, heartbroken. Ran was just like a stone statue, her eyes vacant. Kogoro came back with two cups of streaming coffee.

" Eri, take one," He hold out the cup to her, staring at the painting on the wall. Eri took the cup and continued to persuade Ran to eat. Ran continued to look at the figure inside, oblivious to them.

Yukiko leaned against him, dried lines of tears on her pallid face. She was asleep, uttering Shinichi's name several times. Putting his jacket carefully over her, Yusaku got up. He saw Jodie Saintemillion and Shuichi Akai down the corridor, discussing something. The police was also there, blocking the increasing wave of reporters.

He stopped in front of the glass panel. The machines clicked and clucked loudly around his beloved son but he did not stirred, not even once.

" Haven't you slept enough, Shinichi? It's time to wake up." said Yusaku sadly. " There are people waiting for you. Especially Ran."

I mustn't shed a tear. I need to be strong for Yukiko and you.

Then he heard a long beep. Heart almost stopping, he yelled for the doctor and burst into the room. At the corner, Heji and Kazuha broke into a run. Ran broke out of her trance.

" Shinichi!"

- Several months later

The rain beat rhythmically against the black umbrella. Dressed in black and white, the young woman stood in front of a newly carved tombstone.

" Shinichi," She said quietly. " I have passed the entrance examinations." Ran bent down, placing a bouquet of lilies on the stone surface. " Sonoko decided to go America so that she could be with Makoto." Straightening herself, she smiled. Her mind drifted to the events that happened months ago.

Shinichi's parents broke down that day and so did she. Those months without Conan, or Shinichi were terrible. Every time the phone rang or the door opened, Ran thought Shinichi was back. Eri had to move back to the agency to take care of her and the housework. Gradually, she moved out of the misery and continued her life. Turning her pain into energy, she sat for the Tokyo University entrance examinations and passed with flying colours.

Then, she felt all the wretched feelings and emotions coming back, filling her up.

" You promised to come back. As Conan, you used every acting skill you had to convince me Shinichi was alive and that you were just a child. Just to protect me from the organization." A glittering tear escaped into the grey mist.

" I was such a fool, wasn't I? To think we grew up together and I didn't know it was you." She continued, the pain overwhelming. " You saved me from countless dangers and even took a knife for me. It wasn't easy for you to be Conan and Shinichi at the same time. Yet I kept believing you ran away with some woman and forgotten about me. Why? Tell me why a little bullet stop you. You did survived one as Conan, but not as Shinichi?" Abandoning her umbrella, Ran sank to the ground. She did not care about the rain. She had enough tears to flood the whole cemetery.

" Why didn't I have the courage to express my feelings?" Ran muttered. " Shinichi, you baka tantei, I love you. But what the use saying that now?" She screamed at her loudest, releasing her suppressed feelings.

After what seem like a eternity, Ran was calmed down. Picking up the umbrella, she walked back to her father's car.

" Ran."

Shinichi? Ran shook her head. _Must be thinking too much of him._

She got into the car and left. The figure in the bushes watched the car until it disappeared for his view. He turned to left too.

New York, United States of America

Exhaling the smoke, the man put out his cigarette. He took out a list and started crossing out names with a red marker. Then, he stopped. " Gin and Vodka are down. But Vermouth too?" His calm eyebrows arched in anger. " I was preparing to let you live, Shinichi Kudo. But you had to touch Sharon as well." He took out another cigarette and lighted it. " You will pay, and this," he looked at bustling city beneath his feet, " shall be your stage, Shinichi Kudo." He finished, eyes blazing with fire.

Thalia: Finally finished this last chapter!!!! Why did I took such a long time to write this short chapter? Because I was torn between whether to kill Shinichi off and having a sequel. Well, he 'dead' for this story, and let's see if Shinichi will be alive again in the sequel. However, the sequel will only be worked upon if my CCS fic is finishing. Thanks for all your support and reviews!!!!


End file.
